Asmodeus
The world adores me! The narcissistic fifth-born. Asmodeus is the Avatar of Lust and is the 5th son among the seven demon brothers. He is one of the main characters in Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All that is involved in the intimacy system of the game; therefore, users can interact and raise their relationship with him. Related Links * Asmodeus Surprise Guest * Asmodeus Home Screen Appearance Demon Form Asmodeus' demon form consists of a black, sleeveless, button-down shirt with black roses decorating the front and a golden scorpion wrapped around it. He wears two black cuffs at his wrists. His pants are black, with one side consisting only of black garter belts. He has four bat-like wings and a pair of horns jutting out from his head. He has three heart-shaped tattoos on his left arm. School Uniform Asmodeus wears the standard RAD Uniform with the uniform's belt looped around on his side. He wears his green collared shirt in a well-buttoned manner and has a light pink ribbon tied around it. Casual Attire Asmodeus wears a white stand collar jacket with a zipper closed from an estimated area of his belly button to his chest. He is revealed to wear a pink shirt inside of his jacket. His pants are in a reddish-pink color with 2 pockets at the front on each side. A belt in a shade of orange is worn around his pants and he wears black leather shoes. A black scarf loosely wrapped around his shoulders. Personality Asmodeus is a natural flirt and considered to be very charming. He takes his pride in his looks and considers himself a "gift meant to be shared to the entire world". As such, he takes extra care of his face and strictly follows a beauty ritual. Asmodeus is extremely shameless and does not care if he causes trouble for others, as seen during the time the group gets sucked into Helena's portrait. It is revealed that his affair with Helena had ruined her life and ended up with her getting cursed into a painting, but Asmodeus managed to walk up to her and talk as if they were long-lost buddies. Despite his narcissism, Asmodeus is hinted to be insecure and seeking for love and attention. When Simeon was asked about what he thought of Asmodeus, he says that Asmodeus is still trying to fulfil the role of the angel he used to be, an angel that was adored and loved by many. Asmodeus laughs at this and brushes it off by saying that Simeon is only jealous. Story Main Story Normal When first introduced, Asmodeus spoke with confidence that Lucifer, who dreaded the idea of introducing his brothers, should be honored to be able to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother such as him. Before the fuss about Mammon having made into a pact with the MC, he along with the other demon brothers were playing cards stopped with Solomon winning. After a round, he asks Asmodeus and Satan on why they always put down Mammon and that shouldn’t they be a bit more respectful since he was their older brother. With that being said, Satan ignored what he was saying and gave the new he got from Lucifer that the MC was able to make a pact with Mammon which later goes to Asmodeus asking why making a pact is such a big deal while putting example of his pact with Solomon. details on Lesson 3, please add! note that this section is incomplete and has little information for the time being 'T'rivia * In the Christmas Event 2019, he gifted underwear to Luke. * Due to his actions in the past, a witch named Helena is banished into a portrait. * Solomon and he have forged a pact. * His VA, Ayme Miura, sang the official opening song of Obey Me!, "Sinful Indulgence". * His symbolic animal is a scorpion, which symbolizes passion and dominance. * If somebody looks into his eyes, Asmodeus can charm and manipulate them. * His name on Devilgram is "AsmoBaby". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters